Mío
by 3blackshadows
Summary: One-shot de Tokio Hotel "Desde el primer momento que lo vi... supe que tenía que ser mío..." Advertencia: Este one-shot es slash y Tom es el uke *-*


...::: Mío :::...

Nunca, en toda mi vida inmortal, eh deseado con más ganas probar el cuerpo y beber la sangre de un humano. La primera vez que lo vi pensé que me atrevería a atacarlo en medio de cualquier multitud. Su olor es tan embriagante, el aroma de su cuerpo me vuelve loco y el olor de aquel líquido rojizo debajo de su piel es adictivo.

Aquel día caminaba por el parque del centro de la ciudad. El sol estaba bajo pues eran cerca de las 6 de tarde. Me sentía realmente aburrido, después de 300 años de vivir todo me parece insignificante. De pronto mis sentidos se agudizaron y a mi nariz llegó el olor más exquisito que jamás tuve el placer de percibir. Caminé siguiendo el aroma y llegué a las rampas de patineta donde algunos chicos se divertían. Mi mirada al instante se posó sobre un chico de rastas rubias y castañas, su piel estaba bronceada y sus ojos eran color avellana. Un humano realmente hermoso, perfecto. Sólo podía pensar en que debía ser mío. Todo él, su cuerpo y su sangre.

Un par de semanas después había investigado todo sobre él. Su nombre era Tom Trümper, tenía 16 años, vivía con su madre divorciada, no tenía hermanos, etc, etc. Lo sabía todo, incluso de lo sociable que era. No me había acercado aún porque siempre estaba con alguien. Su madre o sus amigos. Pero un día encontré el momento perfecto.

Su madre, Simone, iría a la casa de la abuela y se quedaría toda la noche dejándolo solo.

Definitivamente esa era mi oportunidad.

Simone se fue cerca de las ocho. Tom se dio un baño y después se quedó en su cuarto con la luz apagada escuchando música y chateando en su celular. Como tenía la ventana abierta lo podía observar de lejos, sólo verlo era magnífico y excitante. Cuando eran las 11 se quedó dormido y entré a la habitación por la ventana. Me senté en la cama, a su lado, y le acaricié la mejilla. Su piel era tan suave como imaginaba. Le quité los audífonos y los aparté junto con el celular.

Con mis largas uñas recorrí su cuello hasta llegar a su mentón y después a sus labios. Me ubiqué sobre él. Volví a acariciarle el rostro con la yema de los dedos. Que sensación tan deliciosa. Me agaché un poco, pegando mi nariz a su cuello y aspiré su aroma. En ese momento tenía muchas ganas de morderlo, de beber su sangre, pero no lo hice. Primero me divertiría un rato.

Le quité la camisa en un movimiento rápido con el cual hice que se despertara. Tom se asustó al verme e intentó empujarme, pero lo sostuve de las muñecas, inmovilizándolas. Forcejeó y pataleó. No consiguió nada, mi fuerza era mucho mayor.

—Suélteme…— me dijo lleno de miedo.

Sonreí sádicamente.

—¿Quién es usted? ¿Qué hace aquí? ¡Déjeme o llamaré a la policía!

Me daban risa sus lloriqueos, pero podría complacerlo respondiendo a sus preguntas.

—Cálmate precioso. Mi nombre es Bill.

—¿Bill? ¿Y por qué estás en mi casa?

Me acerqué a su cuello y lo lamí.

—Vine a divertirme contigo— susurré contra su piel.

—No, suéltame— se removió, pero logré voltearlo y, tras rasgar una de las sábanas, le amarré las manos a la espalda— ah…— se quejó por la presión en sus muñecas.

Besé uno de sus hombros mientras le acariciaba la cintura. Que cuerpo tan deseable.

—No me toques.

—Te eh observado por varios días, esperando el momento de tenerte al fin. Me traes loco, Tom y esta noche serás mío— su cuerpo se tensó, podía sentir su miedo.

—No… déjame…

Solté la coleta que sostenía sus rastras. Comencé a lamer su cuello, espalda y hombros mientras mis manos apretaban su cintura. Acaricié sus hombros para después enterrar mis uñas profundamente en ellos, ese espeso líquido rojo emanó de inmediato, el olor era tan delicioso…

—¡Ah! ¡Para!— gritó adolorido.

Lamí sus heridas, su sangre tenía un sabor tan inigualablemente exquisito. Me estaba excitando, sentía que los pantalones me apretaban.

Lo sujeté del cabello y lo jalé haciendo que quedara de rodillas al igual que yo. Con mi otra mano acaricié su vientre hasta llegar a sus pezones y los apreté con fuerza sacándole más gritos. Tom intentaba desatar sus manos e inconscientemente rozaba mi erección.

—Por favor… detente…— escucharlo rogar me ponía aún más, ya no podía detenerme.

Un par de lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas. Él es tan hermoso y disfrutaría de cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Lo empujé para que se volviera a acostar y le quité el pantalón junto con la ropa interior. Su llanto se intensificó, sabe lo que le haré y no podrá hacer nada para evitarlo.

Volví a besarle el cuello y poco a poco fui bajando por su espalda hasta llegar a sus nalgas, las acaricié con mis manos y las arañé ligeramente.

—Detente… detente…— su voz es tan lastimera, pero a mí no me va a conmover.

Lo sostuve de las caderas para levantárselas.

—Mantén el culo alzado o te lastimaré aún más— dije fríamente y él me obedeció.

Miré ese pequeño agujerito, no sabía si podría recibirme, pero no me importa. Lamí su entrada, Tom se estremeció, lo que me causó algo de risa. Metía mi lengua mientras mis manos estimulaban su miembro. Tom gemía sin poder evitarlo.

—¿Te gusta?— le pregunté en tono divertido.

No me quiso responder, eso me enojó un poco así que apreté su miembro causándole dolor.

—¡Ah! ¡Para!

—Dime que te gusta— le ordené.

—¡Nunca! ¡Eres un desgraciado!

Me reí.

—Pensaba en ser gentil— dije apartando mi mano para desabrocharme el pantalón y liberar mi enorme erección— pero me encantará escucharte gritar de dolor. Romperé todo tu espíritu.

Froté mi miembro entre sus nalgas, Tom intentó luchar de nuevo, pero lo agarré firmemente de las caderas.

—No… no lo hagas… déjame ir…

De una estocada entré en él sacándolo un grito desgarrador. Que delicia sentir sus paredes apretándome. No esperé ni un minuto y comencé a embestirlo con rudeza.

—¡No! ¡Para! ¡Para! ¡Me duele!— gritaba.

Mis uñas se clavaron en sus caderas, lo hice sangrar. Sentí como mi pene se humedecía con su sangre, estaba disfrutando de todo esto. El ambiente olía a sangre, su sangre y ese olor me tenía drogado.

Unos minutos después terminé en su interior, pero aún no me sentía satisfecho y volví a embestirlo. Sus gemidos de dolor eran como música. No creo cansarme de él o poder detenerme, el éxtasis es enorme.

Quizá habían pasado cerca de dos horas en las que no me había detenido ni por un segundo. Me había corrido en su interior unas ocho veces y todavía quería más, pero Tom estaba al borde del colapso, ya no gritaba, estaba demasiado cansado. Me corrí por novena vez y me detuve con cierto pesar. Salí de su interior y permití que bajara las caderas. Le solté las manos, debía tener los brazos entumecidos. De seguro se preguntaba lo que haría con él, no iba a matarlo, iba a hacer algo mucho mejor. Le di la vuelta con algo de delicadeza, Tom me miró, sus ojos estaban vacíos e inexpresivos, es tan hermoso.

Me acerqué a su rostro y lo besé, no se resistió, no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo. El beso no duró mucho, pero probar sus labios fue el broche de oro de esa maravillosa noche. Bajé hasta su cuello y lo mordí enterrando mis colmillos en su carne. Tom lanzó un quejido de dolor casi inaudible. Ya sabía lo que yo era, un vampiro. De seguro había perdido toda esperanza de sobrevivir, unos segundos después se desmayó. Me aparté de su cuello para observar su rostro dormido. Me levanté de la cama, lo tapé con una sábana y caminé hasta la ventana. Lo miré una última vez y me fui.

El día siguiente Tom descubriría su nueva naturaleza. Sería un vampiro como yo. Quizá en algún momento de nuestras vidas nos reencontremos, pero por el momento sólo disfrutaba de haberlo poseído y marcarlo como mío.

...::: Fin :::...


End file.
